


You Came Back

by Kca1516



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kca1516/pseuds/Kca1516
Summary: Derek left.Stiles thought he would always be there for him, but now everyone has abandoned him.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	You Came Back

It was December when he left.

Not a single word was spoken, Derek had simply packed up and left like a silent breeze. The Pack wasn’t surprised, but they were hurt that their alpha left without warning. "They" being the wolves, Lydia and Allison.

The Pack was used to Derek pulling stunts like this, but there was one person that his leaving affected the most.

Stiles. 

Derek was the only person Stiles felt could understand him on a personal level. 

Yes, Scott and him were "brothers," and all but everything changed when Peter bit him. Stiles had been left behind, and swept to the side when the others started coming into the picture. 

Stiles’s name might as well have been Google because that was all Scott used him for, research and answers. The boy had learned to put up with it. Stiles wouldn’t be able to cope if he lost Scott, so he put on his signature fake smile and played along. None could see through the mask, he had them all fooled. Even Lydia, who prided herself in knowing everything about the pack, never figured it out.

But there was one person he couldn’t fake out, and that person was Derek Hale. 

That grumpy, sarcastic, beautiful man saw right through Stiles, and for some reason stuck with him. A special bond grew between them through all the time they spent together. Pulling all-nighters reading the bestiary, late night visits through Stiles's window to see if he was okay, or asking if the boy had gotten any further on the leads they had found in the investigations had begun to add up. Not even including the private talks they had when either one was emotionally stressed when it got close to certain dates.

They trusted each other with small intimate looks that were only reserved for the two of them; little smiles that the otherwise stone faced alpha gave, and the real laughs Stiles only let Derek hear.

That's the kind of bond they shared; it could have been called love. 

Stiles deflated with the thought that whatever they had wasn't enough to make him stay.

That was six months ago.

Now here he was standing in the middle of an empty loft, crying tears of sadness and betrayal. 

The remnants of an argument between Scott and Stiles rattled in the boy’s brain. Scott’s words showed where he and Stiles’s trust in each other stood. There was none. Scott had blamed everything on him, Allison's death, Aiden's death, and Donavan's, even though it was 

Heart wrenching sobs escaped Stiles as he sank to the floor on his knees. 

"Stiles," a voice rang. 

Stiles stiffened and tried to muffle his sobs as he realized he wasn’t alone.

The boy looked up hesitantly and his eyes dampened once again with unshed tears.

"Derek?" He choked. 

Derek's watering eyes softened and he opened his arms. Stiles scrambled from the ground and wrapped himself around the man’s torso, drawing Derek close, burying his face into Derek's neck. The alpha encircled Stiles’s waist and squeezed carefully so as not to hurt him.

"You came back," Stiles said weakly while a couple of tears slipped from his eyes.

"Of course I did, I couldn't leave you behind," Derek replied, pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s temple.

"You’re staying?" Stiles hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer.

Derek nodded, a stray tear falling. 

"Yes, and this time for good."

  
  



End file.
